The Easy Win
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Epicbattles rise again as Epic DBZ fighters get their long-awaited rematch!


**The Easy Win**

**Prologue**

Goku returns to the world martial arts tournament to reclaim his title and finally relingush Hercule from it, after all his years of lies. Goku gets into the ring with a certain shinobi he hasn't fought in 3 long years. But the Ninja has some new skills up his sleeves. Who will win? Who will lose? Saiyan or Shinobi? Find out now on DragonBall Z!

**Chapter One: Preleminaries**

The refs called the names to enter the ring. One had called two names he thought he'd never see together again, after fighting in the preliminaries in the first bout, with the results ending the same, welcome back to the ring, Goku and King Choppa.

King Choppa: Goku long time, long time, you think you can defeat as easily as before? If so, then you are mistaken my dare boy.

Goku: I've defeated you twice before, so what makes you thinks i can't do again, I've even got stronger.

Referee: You may began!

Goku dashed at King Choppa with lighting speed and merely rammed him out the ring.

Referee: Goku wins again.

Goku went to sit on the side.

Goku: Hey, Krillin's up!

Referee: Krillin and Bacterian report to the ring.

Goku thought about that for a moment.

Goku: Bacterian, oh no, this can't be good.

Bacterian looked down at Krillin.

Bacterian: Aha, you little man still small, Bacterian pound you this time!

Krillin: So i see you still haven't took a bath yet.

Bacterian: , Me never take bath. Soap take stinky powers away, duh.

Referee: You may began!

Krillin: Solar flare! The flash blinded Bacterian, then kicked him in the gut, sending flying into the audience.

Someone from the bleachers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY LEG!

Yamcha then fought Tien again.

Yamcha: Aww man you daggonit, Are you going to do like last time and break my leg.

Tien: No Yamcha, you know that isn't me anymore. You know as well as anybody, i'm not the same ruthless killer i once was. I am no longer the apprentice of my former bad influential role model, Mercenary Tao. I am not, and will never be like that ruthless killer ever again!

Referee: You may began!

Yamcha charged at Ten with his wolf fang fist, as Tien just held his fist out. Yamcha ran into Tien's fist and flew to the other side of the ring.

Yamcha: Oh, yea, said Yamcha getting up.

Yamcha: Lets get some.

Yamcha charged a kamehameha

Yamcha: Kamehame

Tien: Quad...DRup...plic...cation. Tien then seperated into four seperate intities. Two of the four Tiens began to to run up and was bout to grab Yamcha by the arms when he relase his blast.

Yamcha: !

When the smoke cleared only one Tien was standing before Yamcha. Meanwhile in the audience, a certain shinobi was thinking.

Naruto: How could this guy use shadow clone justu? With such hard dificulties, then only produced 3 clones? How? I need to study these techniques cause i have to fight winner of this fight.

While back in the ring. Yamcha used a move he never tried before. He ran towards Tien while forming a destruto disk, then when he got close enough the Destruto Disk turned into a sword and Yamcha cut Tien serverly with it.

Yamcha then jumped back to the other side of the ring.

Yamcha: thats a new move I call "Destruto Sword"

Tien screaming in agony: 

Tien: Yamcha... why? How could... could you... do this to me? I... I thought we were friends. just then the ref spoke up.

Referee: Tien is down Yamcha advances.

Yamcha walked to the other side of the ring and picked up his buddy Tien and took him to Goku to hold.

Goku: Yamcha! That was the best fight i ever seen you in! You, You were amazing! I hope your ready for our rematch from when we first fought years ago.

Yamcha: Yea! But i heard one of my closet friends in the proccess of putting out my best.

Tien ten slightly woke up.

Tien in Goku's arms: Yamcha you did this to me, so... so you can't leave me. Yamcha... Stay with me PLEASE.

Yamcha looked at Tien then looked at Naruto.

Yamcha: Aw boy what should i do. Tien is my buddy, but i might actually have a chance to prove myself to Goku and the others if i could beat him. Yamcha then took Tien from Goku's arms and yelled to the ref.

Yamcha: GIVE ME TEN MINUTES! I'LL BE BACK!


End file.
